Technology In Columbias Era
Sitemap Technology In Columbia's Era * See Also Columbia_Era_Machines (Real) * See Also Finks_experiments (Humorous) * See Also Historic_Tech_Timeline * See also Floatyshit(tm) --- --- --- --- --- 'ELECTRICS - NOT ELECTRONICS' AProblem with many Know Nothing Game writers who just regurgitate Nostalgic Eras is they haven't the Imagination to find a way to express similar idea/reasonings for their Game World Setting WITHOUT using later Technological Developments. ( A Reason why Steampunk Fiction generally 'AVOIDS' trying to EXPLAIN things in modern terms how their 'advanced' Fantasy things work. Columbia is shown to 'work' 20 years before the story's time, which leaves little time (in 1893) to develop sophisticated things it is then shown to have used. --- --- --- Columbia - One word of REALITY : PRIMITIVE * Electronics ? Vacuum Tubes - Didn't much exist yet beyond experimentation ( ?? Boost them forward due to 'Tear Peering'? But that still requires far more intelligence than Columbia's bunch of Racist Cultists could achieve). So 'electronics' WERE NOT VIABLE -- it had to be 'Electrics'. * Steam - So they are hardly able to use Internal Combustion (still too primitive yet for decades to come in that era). * Electricity - Light Bulbs were still mostly for the Rich in that era * 'Magical Blue Orb' things (Seriously, Fantasy-driven 'Steam Punk' has more logic to it than this ...) Maybe they are just "Bug Lights". * Computers - SORRY NO. Advanced Automatronics - NO. Even mechanical calculators capable of ( + - / X = ) were very new in this time (Divide/Division function being the most complicated/difficult -- if even attempted). * Auto Pilot (for a 'Zeppelin')? Only in the dreams of an ignorant/simpleton pothead for something so complex to exist THEN when they hardly work NOW (today). * Science - The Lutece Particle ... When the "Electron" hadn't even been discovered yet (it was in 1897) ??? - You cannot SEE the future UNTIL you HAVE a WAY to 'see' the Future (which requires something that hasn't happened yet)... Note - 'Atoms' had been theorized since the days of the Romans (in Greece), but that didn't mean they had any way to prove the theory (or manipulate them as objects) for near 2000 years. * Huge Factories - Fords Moving Assembly line wasn't built til 1913. Oh, there were other HUGE factories in the World before then, but Fink's monstrosity doesn't even have enough customers for something ONE HUNDREDTH its size. * Mechanical Agriculture was fairly well developed by 1893. BUT we see NONE OF IT in Columbia (Supplies for a 'City' ???? - Simpler To Just Ignore It ). - So DESIGNS Allegedly Stolen through Tears ? How do you apply something you hardly understand, let alone know how to build ??? -- Wave of the Hand bad Fantasy is really pathetic Hack writer stuff. Makes the Writers look Clueless ... Careless ... Second Rate ... --- --- --- Automatic_cylinder.jpg|Mechanical Solutions were still intelligently done Powerscolumbia.jpg|In a non-fantasy universe, there would be machines required to generate power Actually_Look_Like.jpg|Game writers so often haven't a clue ... FactoryInteriors.jpg|Real manufacturing was Men with Tools in that Era Shovelingcoal.jpg|This is a boiler furnace for a building. TelephoneWires1906.jpg|individual wires run with glass insulators on telephone poles Earlyoilref.jpg|Raw materials gathered from half a continent is how a Real World City exists ... --- --- --- . . . . . . . . A city takes alot of materials coming into it to exist. Fuel was one such important material. A slight''Note- This is known as UNDERSTATEMENT lack of this real world phenomenon was apparent in Columbia. '''Bad Fantasy' is like that - LACKING --- --- --- --- --- . .